degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 31 - Away From Me
Main Plot: Jayley (At Jayley's) Jayley: You 2 don't have to watch me I know how to eat. Aqua: Of course you do, just keep it down. Piper: Sorry, what happened? Aqua: Former bulimic this girl. Jayley: I am not going off to puke ok? Piper: I'm watching you. (The girls grab a slice of pizza) Jayley: What? Piper and Aqua: Nothing. Jayley: You 2 are a couple of spies. (Aqua and Piper laugh) Opening Sub Plot: Nolan (The next day after school) Nolan: So you and Kristen.... Payson: Nope. We're not in a relationship just yet. Nolan: What? Payson: Well we're just friends now though we did kiss. Paxton: You kissed her? Payson: Yeah. Paxton: Aww dude you are so in there. (Payson and Paxton fist bump) Paxton: So awesome. Nolan: Sorry I can't hang. Parentals. Paxton: Ok cool with us. Nolan: Cool. Third Plot: Cobra/Ariana (After class in the halls) Cobra: Hey Regina. Regina: Buzz off Mr. No Friends. Cobra: What?! You don't deserve friends! Half the school hates you! Regina: Well. (Ariana walks up to Cobra as Regina stomps off) Cobra: What? Ariana: That's the circle of us juniors and interactions. I hate you, Regina hates you, Lila hates Regina, Megan hates Jayden, Blaise hates Megan, Regina hates Lila, and so forth and so on. Cobra: I'm sorry Ariana! (Christian comes over and puts his arm around Ariana) Christian: Sorry is just a 5 letter excuse if you don't mean it. Cobra: Screw you both. (Cobra walks away) Main Plot: Jayley (After school) Aqua: Jayley! Jayley: Oh hey girl. Aqua: Promise you won't get mad. Jayley: Why would I be mad? Aqua: It's about you and you're eating disorder. Jayley: Aqua! My breath is puke free! Smell it for proof! Aqua: Pass. And not that. It's about in case you relapse you should get counseling. Jayley: Like by Ms. Michaels? Aqua: Like those group therapy things. Support group, you talk and they clap. Jayley: Oh yeah those. Freaky. Aqua: Please! Don't make me beg! Jayley: Ok! And never beg. Sub Plot: Nolan (At Nolan's) Nolan: Mom! Dad! I'm home! Hello? (Nolan sets down his backpack) Nolan: Dad? (Nolan goes up to see his dad and another woman kissing) Nolan: Oh my god. Mr. Chance: Nolan! Nolan: Get away from me! Mr. Chance: Nolan I can explain. Nolan: I don't wanna hear your explanation. (Nolan escapes the house) Nolan: I can't believe dad's cheating on mom. Third Plot: Cobra/Ariana (The next day at school in the cafeteria Cobra approaches Ariana with a smoothie) Cobra: Your favorite! Blueberry! Ariana: Ok you wore me down. I can't resist blueberry smoothies. Cobra: It's also a saying for I'm sorry. Ariana: Apology accepted I guess. Cobra: You guess? Cobra: Since you drove me home from the Cold Play concert I got in an accident. You made me drink underage from stress and the paper! Cobra: What are you saying? Ariana: You're the smoothie. (Ariana removes the lid and dumps the smoothie down Cobra's pants and leaves, everyone laughs at Cobra) Main Plot: Jayley (At group therapy) Jayley: Mrs Bowman's group therapy? Mrs Bowman: Yes. Sit down and join us. Jayley: Ok. (Jayley sits down) Mrs Bowman: What's your name? Jayley: My name is Jayley. Everyone: Hi Jayley. Jayley: And I'm have an eating disorder. Well bulimia. Mrs Bowman: How did that happen? Jayley: A while in December these 2 snobby girls called me fat and ugly and it really drove me crazy because when I would eat, I'd make myself have to vomit. Mrs Bowman: Do you feel it's gonna come back as some sort of relapse? Jayley: No. Why would you ask that? Mrs Bowman: Just a question. (Jayley gets nervous and starts shaking) Jayley: uhhh..... I should go. (Jayley leaves the therapy group) Sub Plot: Nolan (The next day as school starts with Nolan in his mom's car) Mrs Chance: Are you sure you're ok Nolan? Nolan: Yep. Never better mother. (Nolan gets out of the car and walks into school) Paxton: Hey dude what's up? Nolan: My dad is having an affair. Paxton: What? Nolan: Yeah. Paxton: What a bastard! Did you even tell your mom? Nolan: Well at one point I wanna cause I feel bad keeping this a secret and at another point I don't cause it'll break up my family and a freaking 20-year marriage. Paxton: At least talk to your dad about it and find out how long it's been going on. Nolan: Alrighty then. Third Plot: Cobra/Ariana (Ariana closes her locker and screams as she sees Cobra) Ariana: Give me a heart attack why don't you? Cobra: Ok then. Ariana: What the hell is your problem? Cobra: Oh you should talk. You're a bitch! Ariana: What? Cobra: You're an uptight, perfectionst, controlling, hypocritical, mama bear bitch! You act like you're so perfect when really you have the stuck up attitude like Regina and arrogance like Blaise. Ariana: What?! Cobra: You're also kinda ungrateful. I don't know why Christian is dating you! I don't know how people like Jayden can be friends with you! I said I was sorry like a billion times! And you know what? I'm done! Yeah it's me who has the high score now. (Cobra walks away) Ariana: Rude dude! Main Plot: Jayley (At Jayley's) Aqua: How'd it go? Jayley: I couldn't deal Aqua. Aqua: Why not? Jayley: They were all watching me! I felt like I was being judged again. Aqua: It's therapy supposed to help you! Jayley: Well I don't need therapy! Ms. Graham: Is everything ok? Jayley: Oh it's awesome mom! My best friend set me up for therapy! I couldn't deal! I felt like I was back at my old school and girls would pick on me, call me names and most guys would join in! I couldn't deal! I couldn't deal at all! (Jayley breaks down crying) Ms. Graham: Jayley I'm sorry Jayley told me about therapy and I agreed! Jayley: I don't care. I'm not mad anymore. (Jayley embraces her mom as she continues crying and Aqua pats Jayley on the head) Sub Plot: Nolan (At Nolan's) Nolan: Who was she? Mr Chance: Who? Nolan: Dad don't play dumb! Mr Chance: Ok! Her name is Charlotte, I've been seeing her for a while. Nolan: How long of a while? Mr Chance: Since last month! Nolan: Oh my god! Mr Chance: Nolan! Nolan: How could you do this to mom?! Mr Chance: By promising you not to tell. Nolan: Excuse me? Mr Chance: It'll hurt your mother. The truth hurts Nolan: Yeah? Well lying hurts even worse. But I won't tell. Mr Chance: Good. Third Plot: Cobra/Ariana (In English) Ariana: Hey. Cobra: Ok I'll move. (Ariana grabs Cobra's wrist as he gets up in which stopping him) Ariana: No no Cobra. I'm sorry. Cobra: You are? Ariana: Yes! Cobra: Good. Ariana: Well especially for the smoothie dumping. Cobra: Yeah, it does not do good on skin. Ariana: And I am kinda hypocritical, I can't help that? Cobra: We cool? Ariana: Very cool. (They fist bump) Main Plot: Jayley (At Aqua's) Aqua: Wake up. Jayley: Hey. Aqua: I'm sorry. Jayley: it's fine, you were looking out for me. Aqua: Yay I'm on your good side. Jayley: Yeah as long as you never ever go behind my back ever again. Aqua: Cross my heart and lots of love. (Aqua and Jayley hug)